Never Date Friends
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Oneshot! All Draco and Hermione!


**I know! I just posted a story! But, like I said: 'An idea comes to me, and I just HAVE to write it'. Also, someone told me I spelt Slytherin wrong, which I did. I spelt it 'Slytherian' Oops…yeah ok. Title speaks for the main idea of it…**

Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall, un-successfully doing her homework. She was very upset about her breakup with Harry and couldn't take it off her mind.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned. First Ron, and now Harry. After her breakup with Ron, they wouldn't speak. Harry was torn between the both of them. Now that her relationship with him was over, they haven't talked, glanced, or even acknowledge each other. Still the same goes with Ron. They broke up with her! Not vice versa! So why wouldn't they talk to her. She didn't do anything wrong, did she? She looked at the piece of parchment in front of her. She scratched through her lines multiple times before crumpling it up and hurling it across the room, like it was a hot potato.

"Aggravated much?" came the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione simply grunted.

"What's wrong Granger? I thought your love life with Potter was…perfect," Draco said.

"Listen Malfoy, and listen good. I am in no mood for your wicked, evil, taunting, or…anything in between. Got it?" Hermione said while jabbing her finger at him.

"Yeah. Okay," Malfoy shrugged it off. "So what did Potter do this time?"

"Non-ya," Hermione said.

"Non-ya?" Draco said confused. He clearly had no idea what language these muggles or mudbloods used.

"Meaning, non ya business," Hermione said. Draco scoffed. These muggles had weird sayings. He simply laughed at the ridiculous sound of it.

"What's so funny?" Hermione said. "It's not funny when you go date your best friend, then break up, and not speak to them. 'Cause I'll tell you Malfoy, never date your friends," Hermione said. She had no idea why she was even _talking_ to him. She hated his guts!

"'Kay," he said. "Want to go on a date with me?" he asked casually. She looked at him incredulously.

"Did you not just hear me? I said 'Never date your friends'!" Hermione said.

"I'm not your friend. I'm your enemy. There is a _big _difference," he said. The corners of his lips tugging to form a smile. He looked at her, seeing a smile become visible. She shook her head and starting laughing.

"You're something, you know that," Hermione said.

"I get that a lot," Draco said. She stood up so she was in front of him.

"You still didn't answer my question," Draco said.

"Why? You hate me?" Hermione said.

"Well, when I first saw you I was like 'Great. A little Miss Goody Goody' but then I've come to watch you. I saw how you act and I like it. I love how when you make a mistake, you scrunch up your nose until you got it. I love how you smile. I love how you are brave in the worst situations. I love your laugh. Every time I picked on you, I thought it would go away. It didn't. It just made my love for you stronger. I love you Hermione Jane Granger," Draco said.

Hermione was smiling. It was all of the things she had wanted to hear a guy say to her. Unlike Harry and Ron, they never said they loved her. But here he was, her enemy, the guy she hated most, was her lover. And now, he wasn't her enemy, or her friend. He was her love. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waste. She saw him smirking down at her.

She simply shook her head before he captured her lips in a sweet gentle kiss. She melted like no other way. She felt fireworks, not like with Harry or Ron. She pulled back and smiled. She looked around the Great Hall and saw four people staring at them. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender, all with wide eyes.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you," she said.

Like the saying goes: _"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."_

**Sooooo? How was it? I know Draco was OOC. I guess the sweet, nice, and charming part of him –the one we always want- came out.**


End file.
